Одна женщина Один день Одно преступление
by Tinochka
Summary: Один день из жизни Оливии Бенсон и Элиота Стэблера. Проба пера, поэтому все комментарии приветствуются!


**One woman. One day. One crime. **

_07:00_

«Как же хочется спать…» - этот день детектива Оливии Бенсон начинался так же, как и сотни других до него – тяжелое пробуждение, контрастный душ, утренний кофе и пробки на дорогах.

Лив стояла в одной из них, зевала и размышляла о том, что нужно-таки раньше ложиться спать, если она не хочет в один прекрасный момент заснуть за рулем, как вдруг зазвонил телефон.

- Бенсон, - ответила она и непроизвольно улыбнулась, узнав голос на другом конце провода. Однако новости, сообщаемые ей Стэблером, были не слишком радостными – у него заболела одна из дочерей, а Кэти не может уйти с работы раньше чем… в общем, на смену Элиот обещал прийти, но позже.

«Даже после развода он остается идеальным отцом», - подумала Оливия, одной рукой выворачивая руль, а другой убирая мобильный обратно в сумочку. Но только она вернулась к своим размышлениям, как их вновь прервал телефонный звонок. Звонил Манч – сообщить, что заболел и на работе ближайшие дня два-три не покажется. Не успела женщина ответить «хорошо», как телефон пропикал несколько раз и отрубился.

«Чертова батарейка…»

«Учитывая, что Финн в отпуске, а капитан на совещании, похоже, что сегодня на работе буду только я» - промелькнуло в голове у Лив, когда она подъезжала к парковке.

_09:45_

Первые часа два в офисе прошли нормально, даже скучно. Бенсон сидела за столом и занималась бумажной волокитой, как вдруг зазвонил телефон на столе Элиота.

- Специальный корпус, - сняла трубу она, - Да, выезжаем.

Оператор из службы 911 сообщил, что поступил телефонный звонок, говоривший успел произнести только «Помогите, он сделает не больно…», прежде чем связь оборвалась. Голос был детским. Удалось засечь местоположение звонившего.

_10:05_

- Мистер Абрахам, откройте, полиция, - квартира, из которой звонили, принадлежала эмигранту из Западной Азии. Ответа не последовало, и Оливия кивнула, разрешая спецназу выбить дверь.

Они вбежали внутрь, и то, что Лив увидела буквально с порога, ошеломило ее. На полу в коридоре лежала обнаженная маленькая девочка лет семи. Ее тело было изрезано, точнее сказать, исполосовано, повсюду была кровь. Бенсон так и стояла рядом с ней, опустив пистолет, пока из всех комнат доносились крики «Чисто!». Бойцы, глядя в пол, стали один за другим покидать квартиру, а детектив лишь попросила их, чтобы они вызвали патологоанатома.

_11:25_

Вот уже около часа Бенсон читала все сведения о пропавших за последнее время девочках подходящего возраста, дабы опознать убитую.

«Это так ужасно… А вдруг они все уже мертвы?!» - мысли такого рода часто приходили детективу в голову, когда ей приходилось просматривать такие списки.

«Да, это она!» - глаза наткнулись на знакомое лицо.

«Сьюзи Кейм, семь лет, пропала несколько дней назад на Стейтен Айленд… Вместе с подружкой, Сарой Гриффин! Возможно, вторая девочка у него. Вот только где?»

Словно откликаясь на ее мысли, в комнату вошел лаборант, принесший результаты по отпечаткам с места преступления.

«Акиро Нувас?! Тоже из Восточной Азии… Они могут быть друзьями и насиловать девочек вместе» - Оливии понадобилось не много времени, чтобы узнать адрес второго подозреваемого.

_12:10_

Припарковавшись у дома мистера Нуваса, Лив медленно поднялась по ступенькам дома и уже собиралась позвонить, как вдруг увидела, что дверь не заперта. Достав оружие, женщина бедром толкнула дверь внутрь. В длинном коридоре, шагах в пяти от двери, лежал мужчина, смутно похожий на виденного ей на фотографии хозяина квартиру, где нашли девочку. Тихо подойдя к нему, она наклонилась, чтобы пощупать пульс на сонной, и в этот момент что-то тяжелое опустилось на ее голову…

_12:15_

Детектив Стэблер уверенной походкой вошел в офис, намереваясь улыбнуться своей напарнице и извиниться за то, что не приехал раньше, но улыбаться было некому. Не долго думая, он уже вынул мобильный телефон, намереваясь позвонить Лив и спросить, где она, как вдруг заметил на ее столе мобильный. Ее мобильный.

«Почему она не взяла его с собой?!» - подняв его, мужчина увидел, что он был разряжен.

Пока он прокручивал в голове все возможные места, где она могла быть, в офис вошла Уоррен.

- Мелинда? А что ты здесь делаешь?

- Очень вежливо, Элиот. Я вообще-то к детективу Бенсон по поводу утреннего убийства.

- Убийства?

- Ну да, девочка семи лет, была изнасилована, изрезана и убита. Я хотела сказать Оливии, что причина смерти – выстрел в сердце, а не обильная кровопотеря, как я предположила на месте преступления.

- Спасибо, - ошарашено проговорил Стэблер, глядя вслед удаляющемуся судмедэксперту.

«Почему он мне не сказала?»

«Потому что знала, что ты с дочерью и не можешь приехать. Ты же сам ей об этом сказал!»

«И где она теперь? И что с ней?» - он сгреб в кучу все бумаги со стола Ливви, которые могли относиться к делу и начал их читать.

_12:25_

«Что случилось?!» - ее веки словно налились свинцом, и Оливии потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы раскрыть глаза. Ее левая рука была прикована к батарее ее же собственными наручниками.

«Как я глупо попалась… У него девочка!» - думая о том, как она могла дать приковать себя наручниками, женщина услышала приглушенный детский плач.

«Пистолет?! Наверное, он очень спешил…» - оглядывая комнату, в которой она оказалась, Лив в каком-то метре от себя увидела свой пистолет.

«Хоть бы дотянуться» - только женщина протянула руку к оружию, как ее плечо пронзила невыносимая боль. Быстро подняв голову, она увидела стоявшего в коридоре мужчину, в котором несложно было опознать Акиро Нуваса. Боль в руке мешала ей сосредоточиться, по ткани на кофте расползалось кровавое пятно.

- Отпустите ребенка и никто не пострадает, - слабым голосом проговорила Бенсон. В ответ азиат только рассмеялся. Подойдя к ней, он размахнулся и ударил ее в висок.

_13:00_

«Господи, пусть все будет хорошо» - молил бога Элиот, подъезжая к дому Нуваса. Он вызвал подмогу, но прибыть она могла только через полчаса, а до того времени ему предлагалось справляться самому. Остановившись, он увидел машину Лив, припаркованную на противоположной стороне улицы.

«Она внутри» - хотя Стэблер в принципе не сомневался, что знает свою напарницу достаточно хорошо, чтобы определить ее местоположение, но лишнее подтверждение правильности его версии придавало уверенности.

Выскочив из машины, он побежал в сторону дома. Открыв незапертую дверь, детектив увидел мужчину, лежавшего на полу поперек коридора. Приложив два пальца к его шее, он понял, что тот был мертв. Не опуская пистолета, Элиот медленно продвигался вперед по комнатам. В крайней из них он увидел Оливию. Она лежала на полу, вся в крови, прикованная к батарее за левую руку.

«НЕТ!» - в один прыжок он оказался рядом с ней.

- Лив, Лив, ты меня слышишь? Лив, - прошептал напарник, аккуратно поворачивая ее голову из стороны в сторону.

- Я… в порядке, - выдавила Бенсон, приходя в сознание, - У него девочка…

- Ты истекаешь кровью, - эмоционально констатировал, в общем-то, очевидное, детектив, не желая покидать женщину.

- Девочка! – почти вскрикнула она, - Иди.

_13:30_

Найдя в соседнею комнате лестницу, ведущую в подвал, Стэблер начал медленно спускаться по ней, стараясь не издавать ни звука.

«Я убью его за то, что он сделал с Лив. Или добьюсь потом смертного приговора» - теперь он стал лицом заинтересованным, и его вела не только жажду правосудия, но и его собственная вендетта.

Достигнув последней ступени, Элиот замер и вжался в стенку – послышались приближающиеся шаги. Через несколько секунд из-за угла появился мужчина, мгновенно получивший сильнейший удар в челюсть и отлетевший к противоположной стене.

Детектив наставил на него пистолет и медленно приблизился.

- Ты мог бы прожить еще долгую и счастливую жизнь, - решение было уже принято, - Но ты совершил роковую ошибку, тронув своим погаными руками ту женщину наверху.

Насильник попытался что-то сказать, но, увидев выражение лица детектива, вовремя остановился.

«Надеюсь, у него здесь где-нибудь есть пистолет. Ну, что-то точно есть, раз он ранил Ливви»

Палец Элиота уже скользнул вниз к курку, еще пара секунд и…

Наверху раздался крик «Полиция!» и через несколько секунд вниз ворвалась бригада ребят в масках.

«Черт!»

Держа преступника на мушке, Стэблер расслабил руки. Оставив его на попечение спецназа и быстро убедившись, что девочка просто ужасно напугана, мужчина рванул наверх по лестнице.

_17:50_

Она приоткрыла глаза, но они тут же сами закрылись обратно.

«Почему у меня так болит голова?!» - решив снова попытать счастья, Оливия во второй раз открыла глаза и огляделась.

Белые стены, потолок того же цвета…

«Ах да, насильник… пуля…» - то, что память ей не врала, подтверждала перебинтованная правая рука и раскалывавшаяся голова.

На столе рядом с кроватью Бенсон заметила огромный букет цветов, а за ним на кресле приютился Элиот, очевидно, долго ждавший ее пробуждения и сам за это время заснувший.

Решив не будить напарника, женщина просто положила голову так, чтобы видеть его.

Минуты через два, словно почувствовав на себе ее взгляд, Стэблер зашевелился.

- Лив, - увидев, что она пришла в себя, он кинулся к ней и присел на корточки рядом с ее кроватью, - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Судя по тому, что я лежу здесь, а не сижу дома на диване перед телевизором – могло быть лучше, - попыталась отшутиться Ливви.

- Но могло быть и гораздо хуже – все могло не обойтись сотрясением мозга и пулей в руке, - как всегда оптимистично отметил мужчина.

- А девочка? Как она? – на ее лице впервые за весь разговор действительно отразилось беспокойство.

«Вот так всегда! Ей наплевать на себя и свое здоровье, зато она готова заботиться обо всех остальных!» - иногда эта ее черта сильно раздражала Элиота, особенно когда речь шла о здоровье напарницы.

- С ней все нормально, - моментально отреагировал Стэблер, и, немного помолчав, добавил, беря Оливию за руку, - И с тобой все будет хорошо.


End file.
